Genji: Destiny of the Amahagane
by Luna J. Fontanini
Summary: The amahagane, magical gems with the power of kamui, have found new owners since the deaths of their previous masters. The Genji are still trying to keep peace against the Heishi, who seem bent on world destruction. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Legend Returns

Rokku woke up, looking around at an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" he asked himself before hearing the door open.

"You're awake." A girl smiled. She was beautiful. She wore a violet floral kimono and her hair was long, hanging past her mid-back. "My name is Akane Madarame."

"I'm Rokku Hoshi." He replied, trying to stand.

"Hold still." She said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You were injured badly last night."

_Rokku heard a crash not far off. After following the noise, he saw a woman running from some sort of monsters. He grabbed a sword from one of them and attempted to slash through each of them. He succeeded in killing two of the three monsters before the final one attacked, making him bleed badly and soon pass out._

He sat back on the bed before looking at a stack of clothes at the foot of the bed. On top of the clothes was a small, round, blue gem.

"You are the legend, Rokku. The amahagane has found you."

"You're talking about the war between the Genji and the Heishi?" he asked, sighing.

She nodded. "You are Yoshitsune Minamoto's next life. I am Shizuka. We must find Benkei Musashibo and Buson."

"How are we supposed to do that?" I asked, grabbing my clothes.

She didn't reply.

"Where are his blades?"

"It's too soon for you to…"

"If I'm the legend then I should have his blades."

"Not yet. First, we must find the other two."

He sighed and began dressing in his white loose t-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. His hair was short except for braid that partially trailed down his back.

"I located you by the essence. I don't know how much essence it will take to find the others but…"

He sighed and grabbed the amahagane. "I know who he is."

She held out a slightly larger amahagane with a fire-like color.

He took it and began running, soon reaching the entrance.

"Wait." She said, right behind him. "Take these." She handed him 3 white sheets of paper with a symbol on them. "They are resurrection spells."

He nodded and ran into the moonlight, clutching the spells in his fist.

Soon, he heard a familiar laugh, Rokku's best friend, Kyo. "You're trying to tell me, Kyo Hibiki, that I'm a legendary monk?"

"Yes." Another voice echoed. "Your amahagane is near."

"It's here." Rokku said, walking up beside Kyo. "Who's he?"

Kyo wore a tight sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles and a pair of black jeans. His black boots went halfway up his shin. His bald head had a scar from a fight a few weeks before.

"He said he's Buson."

Buson wore a short red vest that showed the huge x-shaped scar on his chest. His pants were black and were loose until just below the knees, where they stayed on his leg.

"And you're Benkei, right?" Rokku sighed.

"Yoshitsune, I see Shizuka found you." Buson smirked.

"Is Buson your true name?" Rokku asked, handing Kyo an amahagane.

"I am Buson but this body was Kagekiyo Kiyomori." He replied.

"Something's here." Kyo said, looking around.

Buson looked around. "Use your kamui."

Rokku and Kyo both said, "Kamui." as everything around them began to blur.

The monsters froze for a second before attacking.

Kyo gave each one that came near a punch that could knock their head off as Rokku grabbed one of the monster's swords and began cutting them in half.

Soon, there were no more monsters and the kamui lifted.

Buson smiled. "Well done."

Rokku glanced at Buson before saying, "If they attacked us, they may have attacked Akane as well. Let's go."

Kyo and Buson followed as he ran to the temple he had awoken in.

"You found them." Akane smiled, "Welcome back."

"We want to know everything." Rokku said, looking at Akane.

"All I know is what the legends say. Buson, perhaps you could educate out warriors?"

Buson nodded as he moved to stand by Akane. "First, our weapons."

Akane nodded as she led them to a small room filled with weapons.

On the far wall was many duel wield katana. To the left was a collection of clubs, fauchards, spears, and other similar weapons. To the right was a large group of double ended blades, each having two katana-like weapons connected by their handles. Behind them was chakram of every type.

There was a sudden black smoke around the room and an evil laugh that echoed in their ears even after it left. When the smoke cleared, they found there was only 1 of each of their weapons.

"The Heishi have used their dirty tricks again." Buson growled.

"Then we will get our weapons back." Rokku said, grabbing the two remaining swords.

Each of the others grabbed their weapons.

"We need to find Yue, the tiger demon." Buson said. "He can show us the way to the Heishi temple."

Rokku nodded and looked at the others. "We will need to train."

The four of them left the temple to begin their training on Mt. Kurama, a long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Golden Flamed Blade

Rokku froze as he came to a river. "We're close."

Kyo looked at his friend, thinking he was crazy. "We're close to what?"

"A place to stay." Rokku said. Akane drew her chakram, ready for an attack at any time.

With ready weapons, the four of them ran up the mountain to a small house.

"Who's there?" a woman's voice came from the house. "Show yourself." She stepped from the house in a white kimono, her black hair tied to a short ponytail in the back that did not pass her neck.

Rokku stepped from the shadows, sheathing his swords. "We came looking for shelter."

Akane, Kyo and Buson stepped from the shadows, their weapons sheathed, as they looked at the young woman.

"I do not shelter Heishi scum." She said, grabbing a pair of wakizashi from inside.

"We are not Heishi." Akane said. "We are the legend."

The woman eyed Akane carefully. "You haven't changed a bit, Shizuka."

"True." Akane smiled. "Shizuka was my past life. I am now called Akane."

"I am Rukia Kotoubuki." The woman smiled. "You may stay as long as you wish, Genji warriors."

The five of them began to enter the small house before a loud screech echoed through the night.

"It is merely the night playing tricks." Rukia said, ignoring it.

There was soon a small group of Heishi running to surround them. "I'll take them." Kyo said, holding his club.

The others nodded and went inside.

Kyo readied himself for an attack before whispering, "Kamui."

The light surprised the enemies but did not scare them. They attacked together.

Kyo swung his club, knocking away all the enemies, killing most of them.

The 2 remaining Heishi charged at Kyo together only to be slammed into each other and fall off the nearby cliff.

The small group left the woman's house the next morning to begin their training.

Days passed with no interruption from the Heishi.

It began with four Heishi monsters, which doubled after they were killed, making a total of twelve. Following them was a general with stronger armor.

Soon after defeating him, a pair of red flaming blades fell from the sky. They stabbed into the ground.

Rokku pulled the blades from the ground with a smirk. "Let's go."

They soon returned to the city for Rokku to place the red blades on the wall.

"The first of many weapons has been returned." Akane smiled.

They all nodded.

"I just hope we find them all." Kyo said.


End file.
